


you don't have to open up wide (but i want to intimate)

by kyukyuju



Series: the fluffy adventures of jukyu [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess, i still don’t know how to tag, jukyu - Freeform, jukyu nation rise, juyeon’s a boyfriend goals, juyeon’s parents are oc??, lapslock, mentioned of sex, slight angst from juyeon’s father, tbz 4th win yeay!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyukyuju/pseuds/kyukyuju
Summary: “has juyeon ever said you’re a burden?” the father questioned. leaning back on the couch with the poetry book still in his hands.“no. but it’s just my conscience sometimes. juyeon’s a great guy. i’m so thankful that you and mrs. lee gave birth to him.” the young man confessed.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q & Lee Juyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Series: the fluffy adventures of jukyu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925878
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	you don't have to open up wide (but i want to intimate)

**Author's Note:**

> title is yerin baek’s popo (how deep is your love?)

“hey, good morning.” juyeon whispered to a half awake changmin as he laid on his side with his arm pillowing his head.

changmin answered the older with a groan and a cat stretch. sleep still got him and waking up is just the hardest after a hot friday night with juyeon.

“wake up for break- no, brunch.” juyeon muttered softly. he knew it very well post-sex changmin hates loud noises. he never understands it, but he kept his volumes low out of respect. 

the younger opened his eyes slowly and laid on his side, mirroring juyeon as he flashed a weak but loving smile at the older. 

“what’s the smile for?” juyeon asked with a grin, hand reaching to caress his boyfriend’s sleepy face. 

“nothing.” changmin paused to stifle a yawn. “it’s just that, sometimes i think you’re a lot to take in.” 

juyeon also thought that changmin always speaks his mind a lot. “is that a bad thing or what?”

“depends on how you take pride in things. i’m not complaining, just saying.” the smaller shrugged and sprawled on his back. “what did you make?” 

“fried rice. you want something else?” the older asked, getting up to sit at the edge of the bed.

“no. can i eat later? i still wanna sleep some more.” changmin bargained. 

“you’ll be on an empty stomach since last night then. if you don’t wanna walk, i’ll bring in the food here or carry you out. which one do you prefer?” juyeon offered as he roused from the bed. 

“eat here.” the smaller decided after a few seconds of contemplating.

“wait here. i’ll—”

the sound of the doorbell suddenly cut juyeon off. he stared at his boyfriend in puzzle.  _ who could it be?  _

“go get the door.” changmin told when he saw juyeon just froze in his place. 

“right. i’ll get you the food after this.” the taller said and made his way out of the bedroom to the front door. 

“hold up. coming!” juyeon shouted when the doorbell rang again and when he opened the door, two figures he almost never expects to see in front of his door made him stilled. “mom? dad?” 

“hi, sweetie. are we bothering you?” mrs. lee asked concernedly. 

“no, i was just - hey, dad.” juyeon panicked for a moment when he noticed his father was just quietly staring at him. 

“your mom made some side dishes for you and him.” mr. lee let out softly. 

juyeon noticed how his father addressed changmin as ‘him’ but he knew the old man meant no harm. “well, come in. let’s talk inside.” 

“your brother couldn’t make it. he  _ was  _ about to join us but his basketball coach called him for practice so now only the two of us are here.” mrs. lee informed in a breath. despite it is only her first time at juyeon’s and changmin’s shared apartment, she somehow managed to immediately find the kitchen. 

“it’s fine. i can always meet him after lectures or work.” juyeon comforted his mother before turning at his father who was already settled sitting up straight on the couch. “dad, do you want anything? coffee?” 

“no, it’s fine. i had one before we left.” the old man answered. his hands went on to pick up a poetry book on the coffee table. he unknowingly smiled when he saw the note written on the book’s cover.  _ from changmin to juyeon. _

“lee juyeon. what took— oh, my god!” changmin gasped dramatically with his hands covering his mouth when his eyes met with the man’s that was sitting on the couch. “i — uh, i didn’t know we have a guest.” 

“ _ guests  _ actually.” mrs. lee corrected from the kitchen. “hello, sweetheart. i’m so happy to see you again.” juyeon’s mother interrupted making changmin gasped again.

“uh. hi, mrs. lee. i’m sorry. i should’ve known we have guests. juyeon didn’t tell me anything.” changmin rambled before frantically bowing to juyeon’s parents. 

“i didn’t know they’re coming too.” juyeon chimed in from the kitchen.  _ thankgod he’s got clothes on.  _

“you must be hungry. it seems like you’ve just woke up. your hair is a mess.” mrs. lee teased.

“yeah. it’s the weekend and i usually just sleep in.” changmin grinned before making his way to the couch.  _ and your son is an animal.  _ “hi, mr. lee. i’m ji changmin. we meet again. how are you?” 

juyeon and his mother watched silently as changmin boldly introduced himself to juyeon’s father. this is only their second time meeting after the first one when juyeon’s parents called juyeon back after two years of his coming out. 

“i’m good. are you going to just stand for the rest of the day?” mr. lee questioned when changmin only stood still in front of him.

“no. i was just surprised to see you here. you should’ve told us. juyeon would’ve made more fried rice.” changmin chuckled after taking a seat on the floor. 

juyeon and his mother smiled in unison the moment they saw juyeon’s father smiled. turns out, changmin has his own way to break the ice. they both went back to unpacking the food and preparing some for brunch or early lunch — whichever suits their timeline now.

“are you staying around here today?” changmin probed and flashed a childish smile that made his dimple appeared.

“no. we’re only here to drop the side dishes and just checking on juyeon. and you.” mr. lee took a pause before adding, “isn’t the rental expensive here? it’s quite a place.”

“it is expensive. but juyeon and i are doing part time jobs so it isn’t that burdensome. plus, you know juyeon’s got the scholarship too. maybe i should’ve tried harder and gotten myself a scholarship too to lessen the burden.” changmin let out with a pout. “i’m quite a burden to juyeon sometimes.” he whispered quietly, earning a chortle from mr. lee.

“has juyeon ever said you’re a burden?” the father questioned. leaning back on the couch with the poetry book still in his hands. 

“no. but it’s just my conscience sometimes. juyeon’s a great guy. i’m so thankful that you and mrs. lee gave birth to him.” the young man confessed. 

“he  _ is  _ a great son.” the father agreed, a slight regret lacing his tone. 

changmin noticed the sudden gloomy look on the old man’s face. he knew what happened in the lee family. “we don’t have fruits at our place. let’s go to a nearby mart and get fruits.” 

“what? now?” mr. lee questioned quizzically. 

“yeah. hold on. let me get my stuffs first.” the other told quickly.  _ i haven’t showered properly but who cares. _

juyeon who noticed that changmin suddenly made a small run to their bedroom raised his eyebrows. he mouthed a “what’s going on?” when he saw changmin returned with his phone in his hand but was ignored by the younger.

“let’s go now. it won’t take long.” changmin said, jerking his head towards the door. 

“alright.” mr. lee groaned as he roused from the couch. 

“where are you two going?” mrs. lee bemused when she saw her husband walking towards the front door. 

“he said we don’t have fruits.” mr. lee replied flatly. 

“we’re getting some fruits now. it won’t take long. we’ll be back the moment you’re done too.” changmin chirped. 

“wait!” juyeon stopped his boyfriend, making all three pairs of eyes on him now. “can you walk?” he whispered directly into changmin’s ears.

“of course i can.” the smaller rolled his eyes and softly elbowed juyeon’s side. 

juyeon only watched in awe as changmin went on to link his arm with his father’s and disappeared behind the door. 

***

“i’m sorry.” changmin suddenly apologized when they left the mini mart after getting grapes and strawberries.

“for what?” juyeon’s father asked. he had a popsicle stick in his hand that changmin forced him to eat earlier.

“for everything that happened between you and juyeon two years ago.” the younger replied. 

mr. lee didn’t reply immediately. probably that’s where juyeon got his habit of contemplating in his answers.

“i don’t want to bring it up again but i just want you to know that i’m seriously sorry that it happened. and i don’t know if i have the right to say it but i’m beyond blessed to know that we’re living in a happy ending now.” changmin added before the older man can say anything.

“it’s me who should be sorry to both juyeon and you. i made a mistake when i made juyeon left our house that day. but two years really taught me a lot.” mr. lee took a pause before continuing. “i don’t think i can go on living my life knowing juyeon is out there without his parents’ support.  _ my _ support especially. he’s everything to me. i would never trade him for the world.” 

“but it’s good to know that your family is complete again, right?” changmin chimed in.

“it is. i realized if anyone should put their ego down, it was me after all. i’m ashamed of my mistake of how quickly i judged my own son.” the man in his mid 50s said in a shaky voice. 

changmin didn’t say anything to the confession. he knew everything is fixed now but still, he is curious to know what exactly his boyfriend’s father is thinking. he wanted to know him better knowing he would be with juyeon for a long time now. 

“i’m happy that juyeon is happy. i’m glad you can make him happy.” mr. lee told with a loving fatherly smile on his face.

they somehow stopped in the middle of the neighbourhood street and were standing still looking at each other. 

“can you promise me to always make juyeon happy?” juyeon’s father suddenly asked and raised his hand to softly pat changmin’s shoulder.

“of course! juyeon made me the happiest person on earth and i’ll do the same for him too. you can trust me.” changmin replied with determination on his face, raising his fist to convince the old man. 

mr. lee chuckled breathily upon seeing changmin’s resolution. “of course you will, son.” 

changmin gasped when he heard the word ‘son’. “son?” he asked with eyes widened, hands cupping his own face. the plastic bag that contained the fruits dangled from his arm. 

“you’re with my son, lee juyeon. that makes you my son too now.” mr. lee clarified with a warm smile. he tapped on changmin’s shoulder to start walking again. “we should head back quickly now. they must be waiting for us.” 

“yeah, we should.” 

***

“what’s wrong?” changmin asked the moment he returned from the living room with their laundry basket to the sight of juyeon sitting at the edge of their bed and staring blankly at the floor. 

juyeon shot his head up and squinted his eyes at the younger. “did my dad say anything to you?” 

“not really. even if he did, there’s nothing important.” the smaller told, trying to hide his conversation with juyeon’s father. 

“are you telling the truth?” the taller doubted, eyes boring sharply at changmin’s back who was stacking their clothes into the wall-mounted wardrobe. 

“have i ever lied to you, lee juyeon? really. we didn’t say much to each other, except that—”

“except what?” juyeon chimed in. he fumbled off the bed and grabbed changmin’s wrist, startling the younger.

“except that your father had quite a taste in popsicles.” changmin let out a small laugh when he saw juyeon’s relieved face. “thought he’d go with chocolate or vanilla at least. but he went with strawberry instead.” 

“he’s always loved strawberries.” the older smiled thinking of his father and went back to sit on the bed. “nothing else? that you talked about?” he probed again.

changmin pretended he didn’t hear juyeon. he proceeded to just stack the clothes from the basket to their partition. 

“ji changmin. i know you heard me.” juyeon called sternly.

“huh? you said something?” the younger questioned back. 

“i’m asking you. did you two talk about anything else?” juyeon repeated.

“like i said, no. he only complained about your brother spending so much time on basketball practices. and that you should visit him more.” changmin told in a breath and made his way to the bed to sit next to juyeon.

“he said that?” the taller doubted.

“yeah, juyeon. he’s your father. of course he wants you to visit him.  _ duh _ .” the shorter replied with a roll of his eyes. “ah!” 

changmin’s sudden raise in his tone surprised juyeon. “what? what is it?” he asked as he turned to examine changmin’s side profile. 

“i forgot to get the yogurts!” the other whined with his hand hitting his forehead. “i’ll get them tomorrow.”

juyeon groaned at his boyfriend’s unnecessary dramatic behaviour. “i still think you’re not telling me things.” 

once again, changmin acted like he didn’t hear juyeon. he proceeded to roll on the bed and settled at his side of the bed, pulling the duvet up to his chest. 

“you’re avoiding me now. i can see that.” juyeon accused and joined the younger bundling up under the duvet. 

“turn off the lights, juyeon. i’m sleepy and tired. and it’s your fault.” changmin replied flatly and turned his back on juyeon.

“who told you to get the fruits then? my mom’s got us blueberries today.” juyeon deadpanned but went out of the bed to turn off the lights nevertheless before turning on the bedside lamp and covered himself with the duvet again. he proceeded to indulge in the silence and stared at the ceiling.  _ pushing changmin will only make him avoid the questions more. _

“your dad made me promise to make you happy.” changmin suddenly said after a long silence but he still had his back on juyeon. “i said i will. i will make lee juyeon the happiest man on earth.” he added as he turned to gaze into juyeon’s eyes who was already on his side with his arm propping his head and staring back at him. 

juyeon remained quiet at changmin’s words. it’s only when changmin shifted closer to him, tucking himself under his chin that juyeon smiled fondly. he reciprocated the action by circling his long arm around changmin’s waist. 

“he also said now that i’m with you, he’s got himself another son.” changmin chuckled and nibbled on juyeon’s collarbone before adding, “but won’t that makes us siblings and we can’t be with each other? would that make me lee changmin then?” 

“can you not ruin the moment?” juyeon sighed at changmin’s way of joking. “you always do that.” 

the younger only laughed before he shifted again. he unfolds juyeon’s arm under his head to pillow his own head and snuggled again under juyeon’s chin. 

“your father really loves you.” changmin said after a beat or two. 

“look at me.” juyeon ordered firmly. 

the younger obeyed and pulled himself away slightly to meet juyeon’s eyes. 

“what did he say to you?” juyeon asked again. this time, sternly.

“he said he’s sorry that he made you leave back then and that two years without you really was a lesson for him. he wants to be your biggest support as your father.” changmin finally told the truth.

juyeon didn’t immediately reply. instead, he bumped his forehead with changmin’s.

“are you still mad at him?” the younger asked, brushing his lips lightly onto juyeon’s. 

“i was mad at him at first. but i realized, acceptance doesn't happen overnight. so i waited for him. i prayed that he’d take me back and i’m glad he  _ did _ call me again after two years.” juyeon muttered with his eyes tightly shut. he sighed softly when he felt changmin’s hand on his cheek before opening his eyes to gaze at changmin’s beautiful pair. 

“it’s a happy ending. we’re living in a happy ending, juyeon.” the smaller whispered before softly kissing the corner of juyeon’s mouth. 

“we are. and i’m glad that he seems to get along with you.” juyeon remarked with a smile. 

“he feels like my own dad. except that my dad is loud.” the other chortled.

“i should pay a visit to your dad too some time.” juyeon reminded.

“yeah. when we’re less busy.” changmin replied before snuggling into juyeon’s neck again. 

juyeon sighed in relief. changmin’s hand that was earlier on his cheek is now running up and down his back. he’s always loved changmin’s way of calming him down. 

“lee juyeon. i hope you’re happy when you’re with me.” the smaller uttered suddenly.

and then in a split second, changmin found himself pinned under juyeon’s bigger frame. he still had his hand on juyeon’s back while the other is in juyeon’s hold with juyeon’s free hand propping himself, framing changmin’s head. 

“i  _ am  _ happy when i’m with you. even when we’re apart, i’m  _ still _ happy with just the thought of you. don’t you  _ ever _ doubt yourself.” juyeon said in a breath. his eyes boring sharply at changmin’s.

“i’m glad that’s how you think of me.” the other smiled despite getting caught off guard from juyeon’s sudden firmness. “i love you, lee juyeon.” 

“and i love you the most.” juyeon replied in a heartbeat before leaning in to plant a searingly loving kiss on changmin’s lips. 

their lips parted when juyeon felt a hand on his chest. “what’s wrong?” 

“i’m not sleepy. i wanna eat tteokbokki and watch a movie.” changmin confessed, breaking their moment. 

“and you said you never lied to me.” juyeon deadpanned but roused from the bed to grab his phone on the nightstand. “i’ll order the tteokbokki for us.” 

“you know you love me and you won’t be mad at me.” the younger grinned. he got off the bed and quickly peck juyeon on his lips before making a small run to the living room.

“right, ji changmin. you always win.” juyeon shook his head and proceeded to the living room for their impromptu movie night.

***

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i know i didn’t get into the details much for this chapter but i hope the emotions reach to everyone. 
> 
> thank you for reading. kudos and comments are most welcomed. 
> 
> THE BOYZ WORLD DOMINATION!! JUKYU NATION RISE!!


End file.
